Unexpected Love
by JessyRae
Summary: AU After her best friend dies, Jade is left to pick up the pieces and struggle to hold everyone else together while she feels like she is falling apart herself. Along the way, she finds a love that she never thought possible. While it feels wrong and unexpected, it feels so right and meant to be. Can she put aside other people's judgement and be happy once again? BADE endgame
1. Prologue

**A/N: Just a quick note on this chapter! This will be a BADE story! But first we need a little background. So do not take the first chapter as how the rest of the story will be. (You will understand in a couple thousand words!) **

**Also know this: This is AU, so the events of 'Victorious' did not happen. Bade have never been a couple up to this point, just best friends. All will be explained over the next few chapters...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the characters of Lakin and Jeremiah!**

**Unexpected Love**

**Prologue**

Inside a tiny room on the fifth floor of the West Hollywood Memorial Hospital Maternity Ward, six best friends ogled over the newest addition to their tight group.

Just two hours ago, the five pound, ten ounce, perfect baby girl made her screaming debut into the world. Her birth had been highly anticipated, she was a medical miracle in herself. The doctors had long told her parents they would never conceive, but somehow, she was created, a gift they would never regret.

"So, Cat, what's her name?" the brunette Latina of the group pressed. Over the passed few months they had all given their suggestions for the little one's moniker. Everyone was excited to see if their ideas had been chosen.

The new mother, though exhausted from her 23 hour labor, gave her friends a tired smile. She could have never even began to imagine going through all of this without each and every one of them by her side. She gazed in awe at the tiny being that she and her husband had created, how was it possible that she had come out so entirely perfect?

She stole a quick glance up at her husband, who nodded to her in encouragement. They had picked the name months ago, when it was first brought up by one of their friends, but they wanted to keep the suspense and wait until she was born for the big reveal.

"Lakin," she finally spoke quietly, her eyes leaving the sleeping newborn's face, "Lakin Maria Oliver."

A chorus of gasps and 'awws' went through the room as everyone took in the unique name.

Cat looked over at her best friend on the far side of the room. Thus far, the Goth had been quiet and reserved, she had never been one for kids, they made her quite nervous to be honest. Now, her blue-green eyes had lit up. Her name had been the one chosen! Not that she could blame them, her name _had_ been the best suggestion. "R-Really, Cat?" she asked, it was really an honor in her book.

The new father gave a hearty laugh. "That was what I said when she first suggested going with that one, but somehow, it grew on me."

"You said it sounded like we were naming her after the LA Lakers, Beck." his wife of four years joked lightheartedly.

Laughter circled around the room. "That is so adorable! And so different, I love it!" Tori Vega-Harris gushed, she ran a tender finger across the baby's plump cheek.

"I agree, it's great besides, she don't like like a Rochelle or Madelyn, or any of the names we suggested." Andre agreed with his wife as she clapped his best friend good naturedly on the shoulder.

"Do you want to hold her Jade?" Cat asked, she shifted her baby gently in her arms.

Nervously, the dark haired woman stepped forward with her arms extended, they shook noticeably.

"Calm down, Jade, she is a baby, not a bomb." Beck teased his oldest friend.

The woman shot him a glare as Cat gently settled her daughter into her arms. From the moment the little girl was safely in her arms, Jade felt a connection to the baby.

"Now please don't drop my daughter or anything, but we want you to be her godmother."  
-

"Really, Cat, she is two weeks old! Do you really think she is going to remember this Christmas?" Jade groaned as they walked into yet another child's boutique.

The smaller girl stopped abruptly, she glared at her friend. Of course she knew Lakin would never remember this! The whole point of it was that _she _would remember this as the first Christmas that her family was complete.

"You just keep quiet and enjoy your afternoon with your goddaughter."

Jade smirked at her friend's antics. As much as she detested the idea of running all over town shopping, (She was more of an online shopper, less annoying people that way.) she could not deny that she loved spending her day with her adorable godchild and best friend.

As try as she might, she could still not fathom her friends selecting her for such a vital roll in Lakin's life. She couldn't help but worry that she would somehow screw up the poor child's life.

"Besides, you leave soon. Who knows, by next year you might be too busy being a Broadway Diva to see me and Lak on Christmas." Cat reminded.

Recently, Jade had been chosen to go to New York to work on her first ever Broadway production. While she wasn't the lead,, she was a core character, as well as the main character's understudy. It was her dream and would definitely be great experience. The only downside would be being away from Cat, Lakin, and the rest of her friends. She had never been away from them for any extended period of time. She wasn't sure how she was going to survive on her own.

"We are going to miss you, Jadey." the petite girl whispered, her doe-brown eyes had filled with tears. She had stopped her browsing through a selection of pink and purple dresses to look up at Jade.

It was hard for Jade to hold back her tears as she gazed at her tiny godchild asleep in her stroller. She smirked at the oversized headband circling her head. How could she go away and leave the poor child to Cat's girlie ways? The kid really had no chance.

"But, we will come visit as soon as possible, isn't the right Lakey?" She gave her a watery smile. "Maybe we can spend next Christmas there! Like when we were kids? Oh and Lakin can go skating at Rockefeller Center! New York is so magical at Christmas time," she had trailed off with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Jade smiled, Cat always knew how to make her feel better. "Sounds like a plan Kitty, all you have to do is convince Beck."

The shorter girl winked at her friend. "No worries there, I have that man wrapped around my finger, you will most certainly be seeing the Olivers in New York next Christmas!"

Jade looked at today from two different perspectives. On one hand, she was off to launch her career in the great New York City. One the other, she was leaving the only family the had never known behind. It felt amazing and terrifying at the same time.

The whole gang had showed up at LAX to see her off. It was only an hour until she needed to get on the plane. They had tried to be supportive, but none of them wanted her to go. Their lives would have a gaping hole without Jade there.

"Can you believe she is a month old today?" Beck asked Jade as they sat on the uncomfortable airport chairs.

Jade smiled lightly. She gazed down at her beloved goddaughter. It was hard to believe she had been in her life for a full month. Every moment had been so bright since her birth.

"She will be nearly six months old when I see her again." She muttered sadly, it was a hard fact to face. But she guessed she could consider herself lucky that the Olivers were able to plan a trip to the city in May when Beck went on vacation from his father's company.

Her friend since childhood nodded thoughtfully. "True, but don't worry. I am sure time will just fly by. You will be so busy with that show that you will probably not even give us a second thought."

She shot him a glare, but changed the subject. "How are Cat's headaches?"

They both made a quick visual sweep to see if the coast was clean before Beck went on. "She is still getting them pretty often. She keep saying it is just stress and lack of sleep from Lak's feeding schedule. She refuses to go to the doctor. She said she hasn't had one in a few days, but I still worry."

Jade smirked, Beck Oliver had always been a world-class worrier. "Keep me posted, if they continue you need to physically drag her skinny ass to the doctor."

He gave her a wide smile. "Aww, Jadey, you do have a heart. I will alert the media."

"What it Oliver, if I wasn't holding your kid, I would kick so kick your ass."

"Jadey!" the high-pitched voice of Caterina Valentine-Oliver screeched. She ran over to the pair. "You know better than to use that kind of language around my baby!" She dramatically took the baby from Jade and began murmuring soothing words to the sleeping infant.

"Well, West, I guess this is goodbye for now. I will be in the city early next month. Score me some good tickets and I promise I won't tell these guys how much you suck." Andre joked as he pulled her in for a bear hug.

After he pulled away, Tori stepped forward with her three year old son on her hip. She and Jade had never been close, so instead of a hug, she extended her free hand to shake. Jade laughed and pulled her frienemy in for a quick hug. "Don't get used to this, Vega, I'm feeling sentimental." She looked at the boy. "Bye Miah, take care of Lakin for me okay?"

Jeremiah Harris smiled and nodded furiously. "I will Adey, be safes." He had a bit of a problem saying his 'j's' but Jade found it somewhat endearing.

Next was Robbie. "Good luck...umm.., don't trip or anything."

Beck only gave her a reassuring squeeze and took his daughter from Cat. "We will give you ladies a moment alone."

Jade gave the sleeping baby a lingering kiss on her forehead, before she was left alone with her best friend.

The two best friends stood in silence for a long moment. Finally, Cat spoke. "Are you sure about his?" she was trying her hardest not to break down and cry.

Jade could feel tears welling in her own eyes. Mentally, she cursed herself. She had sworn she was not going to cry, not in an airport in front of hundreds of strangers. "Yes, I am sure."

That broke the damn for Cat, she burst into heaving sobs as she threw her arms around her dearest friend. Even Jade allowed herself to break and began to cry into Cat's shoulder. They stayed like that for a long time, until cat pulled away.

"I am so sorry for upsetting you, Jadey! It's just...I've never been away from you for more than a couple days. And Lakin is going to miss you! She has seen you every day since she was born!" the usually bubbly redhead was on the verge of another breakdown.

The taller of the two fought to compose herself and get a grip on the situation before she made a spectacle of herself. "I know Cat, but there is still skyping and phone calls. It won't be long until we see each other again. Don't think for a second I am abandoning you or my goddaughter. Nothing will change."

Cat sniffed loudly, all her crying had given her a case of the hiccups. "You...hic...promise?"

"I swear Kitty."

A loud ringing brought Jade from her dreams. She groaned loudly, rolled over and pressed her pillow against her head in an attempt to block out the offending noise.

"Get the damn phone, babe!" A muffled voice demanded beside her.

She rolled her eyes but made no move to pick up the phone. Finally, the device ceased it's incessant racket and she was able to relax. Seconds later, it began ringing again.

"Dammit, Jade!" her sleeping partner whined as he roughly nudged her in the ribs.

Caving out of annoyance, she grabbed the phone off the nightstand and pressed it to her ear. "Whoever you are, this had better be good!" She snarled, no one woke Jade West at 3AM unless that had a damn good reason.

"Jade?" the shaky of Tori Vega-Harris came over the line.

Too angry to note the one of the Latina's voice, Jade retorted back "What in the hell are you doing, Vega? It is three am here! What do you want?"

Her heart seized in her chest as she heard a gasping sob from Tori. "Tori? Is everything okay?" she tried to brace herself for whatever terrible news she was about to receive.

It took Tori a long time to reply, Jade wanted to snap and tell her to hurry up, but she was afraid.

"It's" she paused to catch her breath so she wouldn't start crying again. "It's Cat, Jade."

A wave of cold overtook Jade, she literally felt as if her blood had turned to ice in her veins. "C-Cat?" she stuttered. What about Cat?

"She's." Tori chocked. "Oh God, Jade, she's dead!"

Jade was angry. "Goddammit Vega! This isn't funny! Is Cat there with you? Put her on the phone so I call yell at her!"

Once again, the line was silent for a long time. When Tori finally spoke, she didn't seem angry at the outburst. "No, Jade, it's not funny. Beck called me thirty minutes ago. I am on my way to the hospital. I called you first."

Jade could not stop the strangled sob that broke from her throat. The man in the bed beside her sat up and wrapped his arms in a comforting way. She slapped his hands away. "What happened?"

"All I could get from Beck was that she went to bed with a headache. When he went to wake her up to feed Lakin, she was unresponsive. I am getting Lak for the night. Beck is inconsolable."

Jade's lip trembled as she struggled to keep her composure. How could this happen? Cat had always been healthy. Lakin was only two months old!

"I'll be on the first flight home!"

**-End prologue-**

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! **

**I will try to post the next soon!**

**-Jess-**


	2. Jack Daniels and Screaming Babies

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! :(**

**Unexpected Love**

**Chapter One: Jack Daniels and Screaming Babies**

When your wife dies, a part of you dies as well. Beck decided darkly. He literally felt as if part of his body was missing. He felt like he needed to keep looking down to make sure all of him was still there.

He hadn't touched his daughter since finding Cat's body over seventeen hours ago. He just could not bring himself to touch something that reminded him so much of Cat. The baby had been sobbing for hours, but he refused to move from his spot in his favorite faded leather recliner. Tori and Andre were there, they could tend to her and leave him to mourn.

It angered him when they tried to get him to talk. Why couldn't they understand that half of him was gone and he was never getting her back? He was not in denial, he accepted that fact. Why was getting him to speak or eat so important? He had nothing left to live for anymore.

"Beck? Where do you keep the extra pack of diapers? Lak is all out." Tori asked tentatively, she had finally got the screaming infant to stop her crying long enough for everyone to take a deep breath and relax.

He only glared up at her and took and deep drink from the nearly empty bottle of Jack Daniels he had found in the back of the cabinet. Who knows how long it had been sitting up there, not that he was complaining. It was doing it job and numbing the pain. He relished in the burning feeling as the liquid slid down his throat.

"Yo! Beck! Tori asked you a question!" Andre seethed. He got that his friend was upset, but Tori had been busting her butt trying to help him all day, when she could have been at home with their son, and he didn't even give a damn.

Beck huffed loudly. He dug in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Seconds later, he tossed a twenty dollar bill at his friend. "Size 1" Without another word, he grabbed his bottle of booze and exited the room.

The two remaining looked at one another in shock. Never had they seen this side of Beck Oliver. Usually he was so calm and collected.

"I guess I am going to the store. Do you want anything? Or to go with me?" the man asked, he glared in the direction Beck had walked.

His wife shook her head. "No, Lakin is asleep and I don't want to leave him, I am afraid he will try to hurt himself."

The dark skinned man nodded in understanding, he agreed that the prospect of Beck physically injuring himself was completely possible, especially now that he had begun drinking. He couldn't say he blamed him, but it kill him inside to see Beck destroying himself.

"Okay," He leaned in to give his wife a quick peck on the cheek. "I will be back as soon as I can, just stay out of his way. I cannot have something happening to you too."

"He would never hurt me Andre!"

He gave her a weak smile, right now he didn't know if that statement was true or not. But he did not want her taking any chances. He left quickly, he wanted to get back to her as soon as possible.

After Andre left, Tori made herself busy sorting out the vast assortment of dishes that had been dropped off by neighbors and friends throughout the day. She appreciated not having to cook, but she did not like all the questions asked when the dishes were dropped off. They all wanted to see Beck and give condolences in person, none seemed to understand he was too upset to even come to the door.

_Or hold his baby._ She thought darkly.

The moment she pulled a green bean casserole out of the fridge, Lakin's loud wails filled the house. She froze, hoping the small child would settle on her own, but after a couple of seconds Beck began to yell.

"Shut her up! Dammit!" She heard something hit the wall, she assumed it was the remote or something.

Quickly, she darted down the hall to Lakin's pink fairytale themed nursery. The tiny infant writhed angrily in her round, canopied crib.

"Shh." Tori soothed as she lifted the tiny child into her arms. "It's okay, Lak, Aunt Tori's here."

The wailing cries continued. Tori's face fell, she knew who the baby wanted and it was certainly not her. Tears filled her brown eyes. Lakin was sobbing for Cat. All the baby wanted was her mother. But she couldn't give Cat to the baby. Cat was gone.

Somehow, that was the moment it all hit. Cat was gone and never coming back. Lakin was going to grow up without her mother. She was so young she would probably never have any memories besides the pictures taken over the last couple months.

She sank into the gliding rocker in the far corner of the room. She tried to soothe the baby, but it was no use. How could she possibly calm Lakin down when she felt the same way? Hot tears traced down her cheeks as she whispered croaking words of reassurance and comfort to the baby.

"Can't you shut her up? She is giving me a headache/" Beck growled from the doorway.

Tori studied him for a moment, the bottle in his hand was half full, he must have found another. She had never known Beck or Cat to keep alcohol in the house.

"I am not the one she wants." She made her voice purposely accusing.

The boy across from her gave a hollow laugh before taking a another swig of his amber liquid. "I understand. You're not the one I want either." With that said, he walked away. Moments later, she heard a door slam.

With her head bowed, she saw a couple of her tears had fallen down onto Lakin's forehead. She reached up with a shaky finger and gingerly wiped them away. "If I could, I would bring your mommy back to you baby."

Finally, Lakin's sobs began to face into whimpers. The woman let out a relieved sigh, she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to handle much more of that.

"Tori?" Andre's panicked voice floated down the hall. He appeared in the door and visibly relaxed.

"Andre, shh, she is going back to sleep. Please calm down, Beck was here for a moment but left." She couldn't get over how worried he was about her. "I'm fine."

He crossed the room quickly and kissed her forehead. "I know, but...I just feel like if I don't keep you in my sight you will just disappear."

Ever since receiving the call about Cat, the terror of losing his own love gripped him. He had always heard about things like this happening, but he had never fathomed it could happen to someone so close to him.

Tori laid a now sleeping Lakin in her bed and motioned for Andre to leave the room with her. Once outside, she threw her arms around him. "Don't worry, I am here. Right now, I am here. That is all I can give you. We are not promised tomorrow, but we are given now, so please just be here in this moment with me instead of worrying about the future."

The man wrapped his arms around her body. "I love you so much Tori, I just can't believe this happened."

She buried her face in his chest and inhaled the scent of his cologne, it was her favorite and made her feel safe. At least one thing had stayed the same.

**-End Chapter One-**

**First and foremost, I would like to thank my reviewers of the first chapter, as well as all of those who followed and favorited! Thank you, it gives me drive to write!**

**This chapter was a bit short, and most of you will be hating Beck...but give the boy a break. Put yourself in his position and think about how you would be. Give him time, it has only been a few hours since the love of his life disappeared. You will probably hate each of the characters at one point or another in this story.**

**Jade will return in the next chapter! I had it written but I need to go and change a few things...**

**Remember, this will be BADE!**

**Review and give your thoughts!**

**-Jess**


	3. How Did It Get Bad So Quickly?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! :(**

**Unexpected Love**

_**Chapter Two: How Did It Get Bad So Quickly?**_

The moment Jade stepped inside Beck and Cat's small, ranch style home, she could see how broken her best friend was. He sat in his old recliner, staring blankly into a hockey game on the television, wearing nothing but a pair of checkered boxers and socks. The only time he made any movement was when he raised a bottle of whiskey to his lips and took deep gulps, he made no acknowledgment of her presence.

"Thank the lord you are finally here!" Tori cried, she looked exhausted and was bouncing a screaming, red faced Lakin in her arms. "I am so glad you finally made it! She won't stop crying and Andre had to work, Beck is nearly catatonic! I am at the end of my rope here, Jade!" She was frustrated and rambling, the dark haired girl could tell she was at her wits end.

Jade silently surveyed the scene around her. _How did things get so bad this quickly?_ She thought to herself. She had just spoken with Cat two days ago and the redhead was going on about if it was appropriate to throw a three month birthday for a infant.

As her eyes landed on the still wailing child in the Latina's arms, her heart skipped a beat. For one fleeting second she was angry at Cat for leaving them all here in this state of chaos. She drove the thought from her mind, it was not Cat's fault, and what kind of friend was she if she blamed her dearest friend for something she could not control? Of course Cat did not do this on purpose. Call it fate, destiny or chance, Cat did not plan this for any of them.

"Vega, let me have her." She told the other woman softly. She knew that Tori's freaking out was doing nothing to help the child.

Once Lakin was secure in her godmother's arms, Jade began to rock her to and fro while humming an old lullaby she had long forgotten the correct words to. After a few moments, the infant's cries ceased and her eyes became heavy.

Tori was in awe. "How in the world did you just do that?"

Jade gave her a signature 'Jade West' smirk. "Talent Vega, just call me the baby whisperer. Jealous?"

The Latina rolled her eyes as she followed the taller woman down the hall to Lakin's nursery. She could not believe that she had been putting up with a screaming infant for over 24 hours, then Jade comes waltzing in and the kid in calm within moments. _Maybe she really is a baby whisperer_. The Latina mused.

"Jesus Vega! When is the last time you fed her! She is starving!" Jade's voice interrupted her thoughts. She blushed when she noticed the baby trying to bury her head in the mother woman's chest.

"We got formula, but she doesn't like it." Tori explained. "Cat was exclusively breast feeding. Babies do not take well to switching from one to the other so abruptly." She spoke from her own experience with Jeremiah, she had not been able to produce enough milk for her son after his first couple months and the switch to formula had nearly driven both of them crazy.

"Is she going to be okay? I mean she has to eat!" Jade cried, suddenly frightened for her godchild. She had never considered that possibility.

The other woman hid a smile at Jade's slight overreaction. "Sadly, the only thing we can do is keep trying. When she is hungry enough she will eat. Sooner or later she will get used to it."

It broke Jade's heart to think that the baby would just 'have to get used' to drinking formula nearly overnight. "How had he been?" she jerked her head towards the living room where Beck still remained in front of the television, it bottle of alcohol over two thirds of the way empty at this point.

Tori gave an irritated scoff at the mention of their other friend. "Terrible, horrible, mean. He hasn't touched Lakin since I got here with her this morning. Andre said he had to drag him out of the hospital. He kept trying to sneak in the morgue to be with Cat."

Jade felt a chill run through her at the mention of Cat's body in a morgue. Sure she was all for the dark and creepy, but that image hit entirely too close to home.

"Honestly, can you blame him?"

"No, but he keeps saying he has nothing left to live for. I am worried he will do something to hurt himself. We cannot have Lak losing both of her parents." Tori's voice cracked on the last few words. The idea of the tiny little girl suddenly becoming an orphan we unthinkable.

The Gothic girl gave a deep sigh. "Okay, here is what we are going to do. I am going to go in there and deal with Tennessee Whiskey, you try feeding little miss again, the put her down for bed. It is the middle of the night. You need to go home to your own family."

Tori really had no words for how grateful she was for Jade's arrival. She was mentally and physically drained and she felt dead on her feet. All she wanted to do was go home and curl up with her own two boys and be thankful for what she still had. She gave a slight nod as she took Lakin from the taller woman. "Good luck, don't have any open flames, he's been drinking for hours."

Jade said nothing at Tori's poor attempt at lightening the mood. She steeled herself and made her way into the living area. Her eyes drifted to the ornate clock on the mantle above the fireplace, it was 11:45 PM, Cat had officially been gone for twenty four hours. She waited until she saw Tori dart back down the hallway with Lakin and a new bottle and heard the nursery door close before she attempted to get something out of Beck.

She took a deep breath as she made her way over to the couch across from his recliner, he made no inclination the he even noticed. His swollen, red rimmed eyes remained unfocused on the television before him, she felt a stab of pain in her heart at the scene.

"Beck?" She called softly, she knew better than to start off harsh, he did not need that right now.

For a brief second, his eyes darted over to her, then returned to the sport on TV.

"I know you can hear me Beck."

The man said nothing, he silently hoped if he ignored her long enough she would simply go away, he was beginning to hope that about everyone.

"Be..."

He suddenly slammed his drink down of the coffee table. "Dammit, Jade! Can't you tell I don't want to talk?! Why are you bothering me?"

She was not taken aback by his outburst, in fact she had been expecting it. She did not blame him. She and Beck had been friends for nearly twenty years. They had helped one another through deaths of grandparents, and Jade's brother, Beck had never been good with death. He would always retreat into himself and push the world away, this time she was going to allow it.

"Lakin is pretty upset. I think she would like it if you read or a story or something. Or even just held her."

He gave her an pointed look, then scoffed sarcastically. "She is barely two months old. She doesn't understand that shit." He took a deep swig from his bottle.

"Maybe so," Jade agreed carefully, "But she does know and understand who you are. She can sense the distress around her. Maybe if you held her..."

He cut her off. "Jade come on, she is a baby, not a witch. She can't 'sense the feelings around her.' She will settle soon." He brushed off his daughter's suffering as if it were nothing. That part actually shocked her. She understood he was upset, but she never though he would just completely disregard Lakin.

"Beck." She began, only to be cut off once again.

He gave her a hard look, his red-rimmed, bloodshot eyes glared into hers, she could see a hint of hurt in them. "Come off it, Jade, we both know it is not me she wants."

**-End Chapter Two-**

**First and foremost, I would like to thank my reviewers of the first chapter, as well as all of those who followed and favorited! Thank you, it gives me drive to write!**

**Remember, this will be BADE! But it is going to be a slow build!**

**Review and give your thoughts!**

**-Jess**


	4. Coffin or Coughin?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! :(**

**Unexpected Love**

**Chapter Three: Coffin or Coughin'?**

Morning felt like it came entirely too early for Jade. She had only gotten maybe two hours of sleep between Lakin's wailing and Beck waking up at 3AM puking his guts out in the master bathroom.

Whatever magical baby soothing mojo she had the night before had completely vanished. The kid was once again inconsolable and making sure the others knew it. At one point in the night, Jade had given up and brought the baby to sleep with her in the guest bedroom. It calmed her some and both had been able to drift off to sleep.

Now, the shrill beeping of the alarm on her cell phone pulled her from her sleep and the baby began to whimper. Quickly, Jade tapped the screen blindly, hoping to turn off the noise before she was faced with yet another long hour of crying. Thankfully, once the noise stopped, Lakin drifted back off to sleep.

"Thank you lord!" Jade muttered as she pulled herself off the bed, after making sure Lakin was protectively surrounded by a cocoon of pillows, she exited the room to head to make herself look presentable for the day.

As she stood in the steamy bathroom after her shower, she looked at herself in the foggy mirror over the sink. She knew today was going to be a rough day, for Beck. Internally, she wished she did not have to be the one to do this, but she knew it was her duty as best friend.

All she wanted to do was breakdown and crawl in a ball to just cry, but she couldn't. Someone had to be strong.

She quickly dressed and dried her hair. She made her way back to the guestroom, Lakin was now wide awake, staring at the brightly patterned pillow on her left.

"Morning, Little Miss," She greeted the infant. "I hope you slept well, I know I didn't, thanks to you and your pukey daddy."

She was so glad no one was around to witness how she was speaking to the little girl. She couldn't help it, Lakin brought out a softer side of her. The woman learned over the little girl, her long raven locks tickled the baby as they brushed over her cheeks. She grabbed at them, cooing loudly.

A wide smile covered her face. "It is nice to see at least one person to be happy this morning. Are you hungry?"

She lifted the tiny into her arms and peppered her face in light kisses. "I missed you, Lak, I hate that we were brought at back together under these circumstances."

As expected, Lakin wanted nothing to do with the formula in her bottle, but after much cajoling on Jade's part, the baby finally downed a few ounces.

"I know, honey." she whispered as Lakin sobbed into her shoulder after giving out a loud belch. "I hate this for you too."

After a long moment of silence, her eyes drifted to the bedside clock, it was about time she got Beck up. She laid Lakin in her bouncer and made her way to the closed master bedroom.

Steeling herself, she reached for the handling, her hand shaking slightly.

"Beck?" she called softly into the room, faintly she could make out his figure asleep on the bed. She briefly thought it was a miracle he even made it back there, it had almost taken thirty minutes for her to practically carry him from the bathroom.

"Come on Beck, it's time to get up. We need to head to the funeral home, they are expecting us." she made her way to the large bay window and threw back the dark curtains.

"Jesus Christ!" Beck screeched from the bed. "Dammit Jade!"

She did not reply, she only dug through his drawers until she found a semi-presentable outfit. She tossed the clothes on the bed.

"Get in the shower and get dressed." She ordered, her hands on her hips. "We have to leave in an hour, regardless of your state of dress at the time. I am going to get Lak ready. Coffee and aspirin will be waiting on you in the kitchen." She spun on her heel and exited the room.

Forty minutes later, he came hobbling into the kitchen where Jade and Lakin were waiting. His first move was rifling through the cabinets, after slamming a few, obviously not finding what he was looking for, he got angry.

"Where is it?"

Jade donned her best innocent face. "What?"

He took a threatening step forward, he was not in the mood for her games. "You know what."

"Oh, that," she smirked sarcastically, "Sorry Boozy, I poured it down the sink."

His hands clenched into fists, before a thought popping into his mind, he gave her a sly smile, before making a move towards the living room.

"Sorry, Alkie, I found the bourbon under the TV too, honestly, how long has that been there? Did you know Vega didn't even know you drank? How naïve can she be? I mean, her husband was here almost every poker night. Now, be a good boy and drink your coffee, don't forget your pills." She spoke to him like a mother speaking to a child, it pissed him off.

"I really don't want you here, Jade." he growled as he downed the pills and the black liquid.

She glared at him. "Well someone has to be the adult here and care for the infant, or did you forget about your daughter again? You only seem to think about her when you are screaming for her to shut up."

He was clearly taken aback, she had not meant to be harsh, but it came out and she was not one to apologize. His head hung in shame as he quietly followed her out the door. They got into his green Escalade, Jade, of course, got into the drivers seat.

After driving in silence for about fifteen minutes, she broke the silence. "They said Cat left a will detailing her funeral plans. All they need is for you to finalize everything and pick out a coffin, apparently Cat never did that." She spoke softly, she did not want to set him off again.

For the first time in nearly two days, a ghost of a smile crossed Beck lips. "She said it freaked her out to pick it out."

A smile crossed Jade's face, Cat had always been one to avoid speaking about death at all costs. She always said it was creepy and she would rather focus on something happy.

Once they arrived at the funeral home on the north side of town, Jade turned the car off and they sat in silence for a long time, neither made a move. For both it was becoming too real and it had begun to scare them. They understood they were about to enter that building and pick the box that Cat's body would come to rest in.

"Okay, let's do this." Beck mumbled, he was not ready, but he was ready to get this all over with.

"I'll get Lak."

Jade was quickly deciding the funeral director was a complete and utter idiot. He did not seem at all fazed by Beck's haggard appearance and the air of sadness that surrounded them. No, he just went on talking about his family and what celebrity had apparently booked the funeral home for her own funeral one day.

The woman was rapidly getting angry, but she held her tongue for all of their sakes.

"Now this is a nice coffin." The director motioned to an ugly, pea green number. Jade noticed the price tag was significantly higher than those around it, she knew he was aware of who Beck's family was and the influence they held in the city. And that most of that influence came from them constantly flaunting they money, Beck had little to do with them other than running a small faction of the company.

"It is ugly." Beck mumbled. "Cat liked pink, she would say this looked like vomit."

Jade had to hold back a laugh at that one, the director turned an odd shape of purple at Beck's statement. "Why don't you let us look around by ourselves?" She asked sweetly, "I mean this is really a difficult time for us, you should understand."

His face reddened as he stuttered that they should call him when they were ready. He walked away, mumbling to himself.

"Beck?" Jade called, Beck was staring blankly into the green coffin. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He snapped out of his chance and offered her a weak smile. "Sorry, let's just pick something and get out of here." He walked away, leaving Jade's hand hanging in midair for a moment before she dropped it back to her side.

"Come on Lak, let's do this."

After twenty minutes of listening to Beck find something wrong with every single coffin in the room, the two stumbled upon a rosy, red one hidden off in the corner.

"It's perfect." Jade whispered, as she took in the intricate detailing on the roses covering the lid and the light pink lining inside.

Beck scoffed darkly, "Perfect to cover with dirt and never see my wife again, you mean?" His voice did not sound angry, just broken. He ran his hand lightly over the sleek, glossy finish. "Cat would love it." he gave a hollow laugh. "I am honestly standing here picking out my wife coffin. How the hell did this happen?"

**-End Chapter Three-**

**Sorry if this sucked, it is late and I am tired, the next chapter will be the funeral, that should be fun...hopefully Beck doesn't get his hands on another bottle of whiskey...**

**Thank you to all of those who have favorited/reviewed and followed this story! You mean the world to me!**

**Remember, this will be BADE! But it is going to be a slow build!**

**Review and give your thoughts!**

**-Jess**


	5. The Worst Day Since Yesterday

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! :(**

**Unexpected Love**

**Chapter Four: The Worst Day Since Yesterday**

The shrill ringing of the alarm clock jolted Tori from her restless sleep. She heard her husband curse beside her as he slammed his hand on the snooze button. Seconds later, she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist as he snuggled close to her back, he was still mostly asleep.

As comfortable as she felt, she knew they had to get up, no matter how much they did not want to face this day. "Dre? Babe, we have to get up."

Andre groaned and buried his head in his wife's hair. She smiled lightly at his antics. She wiggled out of his grip and sat on the side of the bed. "I am going to get Jer up, please get up. Your suit is hanging on the bathroom door."

Jeremiah, like his father, was s far from a morning person. The small boy was still cocooned deep under his 'Cars' covers in his red race car bed. His curly hair stuck out in a hundred directions and his little thumb was poked in his mouth. She could not imagine not being around for moments like this.

"Jeremiah, baby, time to get up." she pulled the sleeping boy from the bed and into her lap. He groaned sleepily, trying his hardest to remain asleep.

While it was not ideal for her to have to take her three year old to a funeral, everyone she knew and trusted to normally keep him would be in attendance.

"Come on Jer, don't you wanna see Robbie and Aunt Tree?" She tried to coax the sleepy boy. "Maybe Pax will be there?"

As odd as it was to even consider, Tori's good friend Robbie had fallen for her sister during high school, after years of playing hard to get, the two were married during Robbie's third year of college. They now had four year old Paxton. He and Jeremiah were best of friends.

"Will Aunt Kitty be der?" Jer asked innocently. "I misses her."

Tori's heart skipped a beat. What was she supposed to to say? Technically, Cat would be there, but there was no way in hell she was allowing her toddler to see a dead body. She had already worked it out with Trina to keep the boys away while everyone filed by the casket after the funeral.

"Baby," She sat her so they were sitting face to face. "You aren't going to be seeing Aunt Cat anymore. Remember? Daddy and I explained it to you."

Jeremiah nodded, "she gone to Heaben?" Tori nodded. "Can we visit Heaben?"

Tears filled the Latina's brown eyes. "Heaven is not a place to visit."

The child's face fell, he still did not understand. "Den why did Aunt Kitty go?"

The young mother pulled her son close. "Sometimes we just don't have a choice buddy."

The church was nearly overflowing with mourners. In a way, it warmed Jade's heart to know Cat was so well loved by so many people.

She had barely gotten Beck to the church. Somehow, he had come up with yet another bottle of alcohol the night before. She had really been thinking he was getting better before that.

After the funeral home visit two days ago, Beck had begun to open up. While he had still had yet to physically touch Lakin, he acknowledged the baby and was no longer screaming every time she made a noise. But after finding the dusty bottle of bourbon it seemed that they were back at square one. After fighting him into his suit this morning, Jade felt like she had won a small war.

As for Lakin, the baby was giving up the bottle and accepting small amounts of her formula. It pained Jade to think this was some sort of result signaling she was beginning to forget Cat. At least she was beginning to sleep more than a couple hours at a time.

The baby was also in attendance at the funeral, dressed in a bright pink, frilly dress with a matching flowered headband. She had not been keen on bringing the small child, but Beck insisted.

The three entered the lofty church five minutes before the funeral was supposed to begin. All eyes were on them.

Beck took little notice to the stares. No, in his slightly hungover stupor, he hobbled to the front pew without so much a second glance at anyone.

Before Jade could follow, she was stopped by Cat's prim and proper mother.

"Jadelyn! What is that child wearing?" The woman asked, clearly appalled.

The younger woman internally rolled her eyes at Patricia Valentine's dramatics.

"A dress, Mrs. V."

"I see that!" Patricia snapped. "But this is a funeral for heaven's sake! Look at her! That is inappropriate!"

Jade was pretty sure if she was not holding the baby, she would have punched the woman before her. She had never been a fan of Patricia, she had always been cold and judgmental towards her only daughter. Jade was pretty sure she had never even see Lakin before this moment.

"Did you bring another outfit?"

Jade forced a smile through clenched teeth. "Patricia, with all due respect, I honestly don't care for your opinion, Cat was the brightest person I ever met. She would be heartbroken to see Lak in nothing but something bright and cheerful, even at her funeral." Without another word, she spun on her heel and went to join Beck and the rest of her friends.

The funeral began without anymore delay. The priest spoke kind words and rejoiced the short life that was Caterina Valentine-Oliver.

"Now, Miss Jade West has been requested to share a few words about Miss Oliver."

Suddenly, Jade felt her mouth go dry. She knew she was going to speak today, but now that the moment had arrived, she didn't know if she would be strong enough. Silently, she handed Lakin to Tori and rose to make her way to the pulpit.

Though she had been acting since she was a young child in plays and school performances, she had never been as nervous as she was at that moment in front of a audience. Now, these people all sat in waiting, waiting for her to tell about Cat's life. She wasn't sure if she wanted to share.

"Hello everyone," She cleared her throat nervously. "I am Jade West, but you all probably knew that already." another clearing of the throat. "I have known Cat since we were babies. My family lived next door to hers. I don't remember meeting her, I just remember always knowing her, if that makes sense. Anyway, ever since I can recall, Cat has been the light in any room she entered. Cat was always making me smile, even on my worst days.

I remember once when we were six, I had been in the hospital after having minor surgery, Cat had demanded her parents bring her to the hospital. She came equipped with dozens of movies, candy and coloring books. She even ordered a television and VCR be brought into my room. We spent three days holed up in that room, but I don't remember being happier. Cat was like that, she knew how to take care of people, she knew just what they needed to smile. It was her life's mission to make sure that happened." Jade paused for a moment, she stared out at the faces in front of her, she was willing herself not to break down in front of all of these people.

"As we grew up, Cat found her niche in singing. Ask anyone, Caterina had the voice of an angel." She shot a smile towards Beck, who wore a faint smirk on his own face as he remembered. "That is how she met her amazing husband, Beck. They were cast as the leads in the fall play during our second grade year. As cheesy as it sounds, I knew they were meant for each other even then.

We all grew up together, and I was right, my two best friends married soon after graduation. I don't think there has ever been a more beautiful bride, or nervous groom. They tried for years for a baby. All the doctors told them they were never going to be able to conceive, but ever the optimist, Cat did not give up. And lo and behold, she got pregnant. I have never seen her happier than the day Lak was born. She told me over and over how her life was finally complete." Tears were beginning to fill Jade's eyes as she knew she was getting to the end of her best friend's life.

"T-The last time Cat and I saw one another, we made a promise to spend next Christmas in New York together, just like when we were kids." The tears had begun and she knew she was slowly becoming a blubbering mess. "But now we won't get to." she looked over at the coffin containing her best friend. They had done her up beautifully, her magenta hair was curled to perfection, her makeup done modestly. She wore a colorful floral dress. Around her neck, the 'Best' side of a Best Friends heart that the two had exchanged when they were eleven. "Now Lak is going to grown up without a mother, and Beck is a widower. And I am without my best friend in the world. Why did you do this to me Cat!" She felt a rush of anger at her newly deceased friend. "Why did you leave me!"

Suddenly, gentle hands were around her as she sank to the floor in a fit of tears. She felt a soothing hand brush through her hair. "Shh...Jade, it is going to be okay..."

It was Beck.

**-End Chapter Four-**

**This is not my favorite, hopefully it wasn't too rambly...**

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews and favorites and follows!**

**I am glad to know that people enjoy this, even people who are necessarily Bade fans!**

**Remember, this will be BADE! But it is going to be a slow build!**

**Review and give your thoughts!**

**-Jess**


	6. First Time Father

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! :(**

**Unexpected Love**

**Chapter Five: First Time Dad**

Each day that Cat was gone, Beck could almost physically feel himself forgetting tiny details about her. At one point in his life he could have sworn her laugh was the most amazing sound he had ever heard, but now he couldn't quite seem to remember exactly how it sounded. The thought of forgetting the tiny things like that frightened him. He wanted to hold onto as many memories of wife as possible.

He knew that he should be grateful that Cat had left him with the greatest part of herself before she passed away, but even looking into his daughter's chocolate, doe eyes, Cat's eyes, sent a crippling shot of pain through his heart. It was like having Cat there but not having her all at the same time.

Every day Jade begged him to hold his daughter, to love her, but he felt as he could not bring himself to it. In his mind, if he got too close, she too would just disappear right before his eyes in the same manner as her mother. He knew what was something his heart could never be able to take again.

He thought back to the few days ago at the funeral when Jade had broken down during her speech. In that moment of weakness he finally saw he was not the only one hurting as he previously thought. Jade, in that moment, seemed to understand exactly what he was going through. Since her arrival he had been silently cursing her for being so strong. Now he could see through the tough exterior, the chink in her armor.

Not to say he hadn't seen her fall apart before. No, in the two decades that the two had known one another, he had seen it on a number of occasions. When her brother had died she had been nearly inconsolable. Maybe that was why he was so angry with her this go around. She had always claimed to be like sisters with Cat, but she had stayed almost stoic until her breakdown at the funeral. Maybe, he felt as if she didn't love Cat enough.

But after carrying her sobbing form out of the packed church, he got it. She had worked so hard to remain strong and collected while everyone else fell to pieces around her. In a way, they were all too selfishly hung up in their own grief to allow her a moment of her own.

He had yet to speak to her in the few days since the funeral. The pair of them seemed lost in their own minds. They practically floated through the house like a pair of ghosts. They weren't living, just being.

The only time he heard Jade speak was when she was with his daughter. Sometimes, unbeknownst to the woman, he would sit outside Lakin's door while she told the baby countless stories about Cat. He felt himself get lost in the memories and actually crack a smile at a few of them. He would never say it out loud, but Jade had a storyteller's voice. It was always soft and soothing, she seemingly painted pictures with her voice. He could just close his eyes and see those fleeting memories with Cat in absolute clarity.

"Beck?" A soft voice shattered through his thoughts. He silently cursed the owner for interrupting his memory of his and Cat's first dance at their junior prom. His brown eyes snapped open to meet the icy blue ones that could only be Jade.

"What?" he hissed, he was angry she had caught him out here.

The woman's perfectly manicured eyebrow rose suspiciously. "Why are you sitting out here on the floor?"

"None of your business."

She let out a loud huff of annoyance. She was getting tired of Beck's attitude. Unlike everyone else, she was not for sitting around and letting her friend grieve himself to death. He had responsibilities and it was high time he got back to them.

"I am going with Tori today."

He gave her a look. "It's chilly, make sure Lakin..."

She cut him off. "No, I said I am going, not Lakin." She bent down to his level. "I understand you are upset and mourning, Beck. But while you lost a wife, Lakin lost a mother. I will be dammed if she loses a father as well."

He shrank under her angry glare. He really could not remember the last time he had seen her so angry. But beneath it all, he couldn't understand why she was all the sudden leaving him alone with Lakin.

"Come on Jade! I don't know what all to do with her! Cat always did all of that!" He knew it made sound like a terrible father, but it was true. Cat was a very hands-on mother. She refused to leave her daughter's side and since he tended to work long hours, it all just worked out.

Jade softened a bit. "I know, Beck, but right now you are the only parent she has. Sooner or later I will go back to New York, Andre and Tori are already busy with Miah, you are going to have to learn."

He knew every word she said was true, but that did not get rid of the fear of being alone with Lakin, what if he messed up?

"You are her father, sure you haven't been her primary caregiver, but you have been here. The two of you will be okay, I will only be gone for a few hours."

He was jealous at how easily Jade had stepped into the 'motherly' role. She was so good with his daughter. The two seemed to have a special connection.

"Okay," he relented reluctantly.

A proud smile crossed her face. She knew this would be good for both Lakin and Beck. He just needed to have a little faith in himself.

"Good, she is asleep now, she should wake up in about an hour. Bottles are in the fridge, heat them first, not too hot, check it on your wrist."

She bit her lip, it felt so crazy to be giving a father advice on how to care for his own baby. The whole situation was just a bit out there.

"Go Jade. There is only one way to see if this will work."

After the woman had left, he spent a long time staring at the closed door, wondering if this was all a mistake. He wished it would have been him to pass instead of Cat. His wife had always been the one with the level head when it came to the baby. She would be able to take care of Lakin without a second thought. God had definitely taken the wrong person.

He briefly considered beginning to start drinking again, he still had a bottle stashed away at the top of his linen closed that Jade had no clue about. His mind drifted to his daughter. She did not deserve that.

Somehow, without him being aware of it, his feet had brought him to Lakin's overly pink nursery. He remembered fighting with Cat over the color, saying it was just too girly. But the tiny woman had been adamant, and now he was glad they went with the theme, it fit Cat's personality perfectly.

He glanced down at his sleeping daughter, she subconsciously sucked lightly on her pink pacifier. Her tiny hands balled into fists and released in her sleep, he wondered what she was dreaming of. He hoped it was happy.

He spent a long time standing there staring at his child. It felt like he was looking at her with brand new eyes, she looked so much like her mother. For that he was grateful. After some time, the child began to stir, her tiny whimpers drug him from his thoughts.

"Hi, pretty girl." he whispered, a small smile on his face. "Did you have a good nap?"

She stared up at him with her big brown eyes, as if confused as to why he was suddenly there when he hadn't been for nearly a week.

He leaned on the railing on the crib, his head resting on his fist. With the other hand he gently rubbed her belly. "Daddy is sorry he has been a bit out of sorts the passed few days, but you see, Daddy has been really sad." She spit out her pacifier and cooed lightly at him. "But you know that, don't you? You have been sad too, huh? You miss your Mommy?" At the word 'Mommy' the baby's kicked her legs excitedly, as if she knew who he was speaking of. Beck's smile widened. "Mommy? You like when I talk about her?" He reached into the crib and pulled the baby into his arms. "Baby, I have so many stories about your Mommy and let me tell you, if I have anything to say about it, which I do, you will never, _ever_, not know about you Mom."

He crossed the room to sit in the glider. Once Lakin was positioned comfortably in his arms he began to speak. "Let's see, where do I begin?"

**-End Chapter Five-**

**I will apologize now for this chapter! I have been incredibly sick and had a bit of writer's block!**

**I am glad to know that people enjoy this, even people who aren't necessarily Bade fans!**

**Remember, this will be BADE! But it is going to be a slow build!**

**Review and give your thoughts!**

**-Jess**


	7. Three Weeks Later

**Victorious won a KCA! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! :(**

**Unexpected Love**

**Chapter Six: Three Weeks Later**

"Jade! Have you seen my tie?" Beck yelled from the back bedroom of the small house

"In the kitchen!" Jade called back from the nursery. She was just finishing getting Lakin ready for the day, the baby was a bit under the weather and very (vocally) against getting ready for the day. "Come on honey, Aunt Jade has to get ready too, please just let me put this dress on you."

The feverish infant's bottom lip jutted out as she pouted, but gave into her godmother's request. She had a doctor's appointment that morning and they were already running late.

"How did it get in there?" Beck's voice asked from the hallway as he clipped on his favorite green tie. He gave his daughter a goofy smile as her little head poked out of the pink dress as Jade slipped it over her shoulders.

"Laundry, I never got passed the kitchen. Sorry." Jade mumbled as she lifted the baby up and dropped her into her father's awaiting arms.

"Hi, babygirl!" he cooed. "No problem, we have all been running a bit crazy the passed few days, I know..."

His eyes focused on the floor. Today was the first day the little group was 'getting back to reality.' Beck was going back to work for the first time, Jade was going to be taking Lakin in for a few shots, as well as a few errands that hadn't been done in the past few weeks.

"Beck, I know it is, as you say, not my place, but I am offering." She quickly shoved all the necessities into Lakin's pink and purple quilted diaper bag. "You have to go back to work, I have nothing else to do. I promised Cat I would take care of you guys."

The man gave her sad smile. "That may be, but you have a life. I can't let you give up the big lights of Broadway to be here with us!"

She didn't reply, she didn't want him knowing the truth. The night Tori called her with the news about Cat was the night she had been forced to choose between her Broadway dreams and California. The producer had forbid her to go, but ever the rebel, she had put her foot down and jumped on the first plane home. Jade West had never been one for ultimatums and given the choice between her friends and Broadway, she would choose her friends every time.

Besides, as much as Beck liked to think that he was better and fully capable of keeping up the house, plus Lakin, he was not. He still needed her, and in a way she needed them.

"I have to go throw my clothes on, keep her occupied." She rushed from the room.

Beck chuckled as he watched her exit the nursery. "Aunt Jade is always late, Lak, I swear one day she is going to be late her own funeral." He joked as he bounced his fussy daughter lightly in his arms.

He couldn't help but note how much like Cat she looked when she pouted like that.

Over the passed couple weeks, he had grown out of his crippling depression. He rose to his responsibility of taking care of his daughter, and now he was finally feeling strong enough to return to work. He was looking forward to it. It would be nice to get out of the house and no longer spend all day staring at the same four walls.

Jade had been great company, but he felt he was getting too comfortable around her and found himself _needing_ her. The thought scared and confused him all at the same time. How could he possibly need someone other than his wife?

He did not want her to leave, but he knew the time was creeping closer that she would have to move on with her own life.

"Beck?" Jade called to him for the fourth time, she had been watching him as he was lost in his own thoughts. "Are you okay?"

His head snapped up to look at her. He felt like he was _seeing_ her for the first time. He mentally noted the way her black, lacy shirt hugged her chest, and the way her dark jeans fit snuggly against her hips and traveled down her long legs.

"Beck?" She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as he stared at her body.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry!" He let out a nervous laugh. "I was, umm, just thinking about work." He handed over a now sleeping Lakin, "I am leaving now, call me if you have any problems." His face flushed scarlet as he fled from the room, and her confused gaze.

She was left in a stunned silence. What had just happened? Had Beck honestly just checked her out?

A glance at her watch drove the thoughts to the back of her mind. She grabbed the diaper bag and raced for the car.

The entire way to Lakin's pediatrician's office, the moment with Beck kept creeping back into her head until it nearly drove her crazy.

"He is just missing Cat!" She muttered to herself as she lifted the car-seat and diaper bag from the backseat of her rental car, Beck had offered she use Cat's, but she didn't feel right taking the car. It hadn't moved in the month since her friend's death.

"Morning!" The brightly dressed nurse greeted her pleasantly. "Just sign your baby's name here and we will get to her soon." Jade juggled the car-seat as she sloppily signed Lakin's name. "Thank you Miss...Oliver, Doctor Garcia will be with you soon."

She opened her mouth to correct the woman, but then closed it. There was really no use confusing everyone. It would only end in questions she was not comfortable answering. She took her seat on the far side on the office, placing Lakin's seat on the floor.

"How cute!" A woman beside her cried as she saw the sleeping baby in her seat. "How old is she?"

Jade smiled nervously, how did mothers ever get used to strangers asking questions about their kids? It was none of this woman's business how old Lakin was!

The woman stared expectantly. "My son is four! Starting pre-k this fall." She supplied when Jade didn't answer. She lifted a chubby, fair-haired boy into her lap. "Carl is already reading, and saying his ABCs, go on honey, tell her."

The small boy began spouting off his alphabet. By the letter 'F' Jade was finished with the nosy woman and her son, who, by the way, was not correctly saying his letters.

"Listen Lady, I get that you are proud of...that...but I am tired. She has been sick and not sleeping, now if you would so kindly excuse me, I would like a moment of peace." She turned in her chair and lifted an outdated magazine from the stack beside her.

From behind her she heard the nosy woman huff and pull Carl away. Jade smirked to herself, she was definitely not going to be the star mom of the playground.

Her smirk fell away, did she just refer to herself as Lakin's mother?

**-End Chapter Six-**

**What was this? I am almost against posting it! But I have been sick and suffering from writer's block. I just wanted to get the show on the road!**

**Do you think it is still too early for them to have tiny sparks of romance? Or are you in agreeance that it is okay?! Remember, this is UNEXPECTED, so it is supposed to happen quicker than what most people deem 'appropriate' **

**Give me your opinions!**

**I want to thank all of my fav/ followers! And silent readers! You are all amazing!**

**As for my reviewers, thank you all, my loves!**

**Review and give your thoughts!**

**-Jess**


End file.
